Neighbors - A Larry OneShot
by ryanwritesthings
Summary: when a boring rainy day turns into listening in on your neighbors, things become hot and very very heavy.


It was Saturday morning and a dreary rainstorm had made its way over town leaving all to stay indoors. It wasn't that big of a deal to Louis though, he liked his quiet, rainy days in his apartment with a hot cup of Yorkshire tea and a good book in bed, maybe even a bit of football on the television would be nice. He liked it quiet in the mornings since he liked to be up late and out with friends, and since he had such and odd and hectic work schedule any time he got a day to sleep in and just relax was good for him.  
The routine a slow morning; wake up, make a cuppa, flip on the telly, grab a warm blanket and a good book and sit on his bed til he got hungry.  
He sipped at his tea as the Doncaster Rovers played, a bit too hot for his liking (the men on the team or the tea? Who knows).  
He set the mug down and sighed, resting his head on the back of his head board. He didn't have much planned for the day, the next couple of days sure, but this one was dry of activity.  
Now, what ensued next was not really something he'd normally do, sure he'd done things similar but this was quite different.  
As he rest his head on the back of his bed, he closed his eyes. And to his surprised he heard a voice from the other apartment next door. He lived in a small, dinky apartment complex with mainly older folks who didn't have much to live on or students who'd come and gone quickly. He qualified himself as one of the lot too, being a deathly twenty four years old. But no one had moved in for a while, and especially not next to his apartment, so this intrigued him a lot.  
But it wasn't quite a speaking voice that he heard per say, but more of a...moaning.  
Louis was a considerate person, he always stayed out of other peoples business, but the fact he hadn't got a lot of "business" himself he thought he'd listen. Just a little.  
The moans and gasps were low and sultry but also sounded soft and innocent at the same time, Louis' breath hitched, he started to feel warm.  
He pressed his ear up against the wall for a better listen, his hand almost mindlessly reaching for the band of his trousers.  
The moans from the other side of the wall started to get more uneven and fast, so Louis moved quick. Being himself, by just listening he hadn't realized how hard he'd gotten, a record time he thought to himself. He positioned himself so he could hear the mysterious person on the other side of the wall while he slipped his hand into his pants and took his cock into his hand, precum already dripping from the tip. He wondered how long it had been since he'd last done this, it must have been a while for sure because he would never be this hard and desperate if he'd done it often.  
He breathed in and out at a moderate rate, small gasps of pleasure every so often as he stroked his length, using his own wetness as lube. The moans on the other side of the wall were much louder now, gasping and groaning, the sound of the bed squeaking, it drove Louis mad.  
He pumped himself faster, he had been so busy with life he'd missed the feeling of this and it felt so, so good. He felt himself harden more as he started to reach his climax already, the moaning in the other room straining as if they were at the same point as Louis until-  
"Oh fuck," the voice on the other side had almost yelled out, groans and gasps following after, sending Louis over the edge.  
He bit his lip to hold back any major sounds in case the mysterious person heard him listening in, hot cum spurting out onto his hand and stomach. He let out a few quiet, breathy moans while the person on the other side came down from their high with wild moans of pleasure, and to Louis' surprise, a soft laugh was heard as they both finished completely.

This happened for a week. Every morning at 10am, the mysterious person, who Louis was dying to accidentally run into in the hall, would lie on their bed just a wall away from Louis' and moan just loud enough, and pleasurable enough, to get him off in the mornings. It was heaven for Louis, he loved the idea of hearing a mystery man's moans but never seeing his face (even if the idea kept him up late trying to picture what he looked like).  
It was about 9:40 in the morning and Louis had sat himself in bed, knowing his secret partner would soon be on the other side, filling the quiet air with desperate moans. But 20 minutes pass and nobody utters a single word, moan, or anything. Louis was sad and horny, which was most of the time anyway, he thought he'd just pull up some porn to get himself off but was interrupted by a knock on his door.  
He slipped out of bed, some almost too short shorts on and a loose tee that hung off his shoulders was all he wore when he answered. He suddenly wished he was wearing something nicer.  
The man in front of him was gorgeous, he had long, dark curls that tumbled down his shoulders, beautiful green eyes and soft, pink lips that greeted him with a smile. He was wearing a button up shirt with a funky pattern Louis thought would only be worn in some sort of 70's movie, and black skinny jeans on his long, long legs. But no shoes.  
"Hi," the man at the doors voice was deep and smooth.  
"Uhm, 'ello," Louis' heart skipped a beat at his voice. No, this cant be mystery moan man, can it? Fuck.  
"I wanted to introduce myself," he held out a hand towards Louis, which he took gladly, his hand suddenly feeling like a child's in the mans large grasp. His fingers were covered in rings and his arms in tattoos. "I'm Harry, I just moved in."  
"Louis, " he introduced in return, feeling his face flush a bit. "So which...apartment is yours?"  
"Oh, I'm right next door."  
Louis' stomach did a flip, and his mind traveled to the moans that came from the man in front of him, the ones he jacked off to every morning. And he had no idea he was being listened to. Oh god.  
"Oh...! That's wonderful, welcome then," Louis stuttered over his words. He was normally never like this but the situation he was in was quite different from anything he'd experienced before.  
"Thanks," Harry said with another grin. "I just want to warn you of some noise that might come from my apartment."  
Louis wanted to scream.  
"I'm putting in some furniture and such so there will be a lot of noise from attempting to build them, I hope you don't mind."  
Louis wanted to scream less, "Oh no, no, not at all," he froze. "I could even help you if you'd like..."  
"Such a friendly neighbor," Harry purred. "If you're willing, I'd love the help."  
"When should I come by?" Louis said a bit quickly.  
"Hmm, 12? I've got some things I wanna do on my own first."  
"Sure, that sounds great, 12," he nodded and offered a smile.  
"12, see you then, Louis," Harry said before stepping down the hall a few feet and entering his own apartment.  
Louis closed his own door, "Holy fuck."  
He tried to imagine how he got into such an odd situation, but also, he couldn't get over Harry. He was fit, definitely, but he was...beautiful?  
"Is he even real?" Louis whispered under his breath as he climbed back into bed, probably hornier than earlier. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh as he picked his laptop up from next to his bed and opened it up, planning (again) to wank off to some porn but then he heard it.  
Soft moans seeping through the wall between the man, Harry, who'd he finally met, and him.  
Louis tossed his laptop to the end of the bed and with no hesitation pulled his pants down til he was just in his boxers, his cock hard and pressing against the fabric leaving a small wet stain from the tip. He slid his hand around his cock, reaching into his side table for some lube. He slicked himself up, the wet feeling around his dick as he stroked himself up and down was unimaginably sensational. He started to moan a bit in turn with Harry's, now that he knew what he looked like he was even more aroused to imagine what he must be doing to himself on the other side. Fuck, and what he looked like? Dirty thoughts of Harry ran through his mind as he edged closer to orgasm.  
He pictured what his face must look like, his hair lying around him on his bed, what his lips looked like when he moaned so loudly.  
"Fuck," he heard Harry growl followed by a deep moan, after wanking to his moans for a week he already could tell he was close and he was surely not far behind.  
His thoughts grew wilder as he remembered the soft look of Harry's lips and he wondered what they'd look like wrapped around his cock, sucking up and down his length. Louis wanted a handful of the mans curls as he imagined the feel of Harry around him.  
"Oh god, fuck," Louis moaned out breathlessly, the thought of the man he'd just met sucking him off was devilishly hot and he gripped his cock at the bottom and stroked hard and fast with his other hand just thinking about it until he heard Harry shout jumbled words and moans as he orgasmed making Louis spill over the edge, his cum shooting across his stomach and chest, his quiet groans matching Harry's loud ones. He'd been cumming a lot more quickly, something about that man made him edge faster than ever.  
He slowed his breathing as he stroked carelessly towards the end of climax, sweat dotting his forehead. After Harry's moans and whimpers quieted, Louis cleaned himself up and stripped down for a shower, it'd be an hour til he'd get to see Harry again and he was desperate to look at him. He spent forever in the shower, his thoughts were sexual and only made him hornier than early. He decided not to wank in the shower and to calm himself down before he went, think other things, even though it would be super embarrassing to accidentally pop a boner in the middle of building an Ikea shelf.  
He put on a nice tank top and his own pair of black jeans, a beanie and some nice new trainers he'd bought recently. Maybe it was a little much for helping someone build and set up furniture, but the jeans did make his arse quite nice and he wasn't super built but his arms were decent. Yeah, maybe he'll like it.  
Louis felt stupid for wanting to look good for a stranger but he thought he'd make an exception since hes cum to his moans for a week straight, that was enough, right?  
Louis was impatient, it was only twenty minutes til 12 but he wanted so badly to see him again. He left his apartment and walked in front of Harry's door, a deep breath before knocking three times.  
There was little sound coming from the apartment behind the door, he wondered if he had left somewhere or even passed out from earlier because it sounded pretty intense to him. But soon enough the door swung open and-"Oh."  
Harry was wearing nothing but jeans. Tight, tight jeans. His chest was bare and showed off a few tattoos across his chest and stomach, and it was wet. No, not sexual wet, his hair was in a wet bun on top of his head and a towel slung over his shoulder.  
"Didn't I say 12?" Harry's first words were to him.  
"I got a bit bored I guess, do you mind?" He tried to keep his eyes on Harry's eyes only.  
"No, not at all, come in," he stepped aside, smile set on his lips, letting him in.  
Inside was empty walls, bare windows and the floor was covered in boxes and miscellaneous items he must have taken out.  
"I haven't done much unpacking since I've been killing myself trying to figure out this furniture. The only thing I have up is my bed," he laughed a short, goofy laugh.  
His bed. Louis felt hot, he needed to build furniture not get horny. Furniture.  
"Right, well, whatever you need help with I'm ready and willing," Louis clasped his hands together in front of himself, taking his eyes off Harry to cool himself down. Why was this man so attractive to him that his dick had to tell him every time he thought about him?  
"Hmm," Harry responded low and smooth, it was like this man was teasing him on purpose with his noises. "I guess we could start in the bedroom."  
Of course.  
Louis noticed the apartment was identical to his own but just flipped around, the bed in the same spot, the small closet in the corner, it was all the same yet he felt so uncomfortable standing in the room the man next to him had just filled with moans, just a foot away from the bed he must've lie on. Why did these flooding thoughts have to happen which caused an uproar in his stomach and...other places. He could tell he was making himself hard with the dirty thoughts so he quickly tried to distract himself, even thinking of nasty things divert his mind to lesser hot thoughts.  
"I want to get this shelf up over here," Harry pointed to an unfinished shelf lying on the floor and then to an empty wall next to the door, which was where Louis had his desk in his apartment. "And I have a few bits and pieces to this desk I want to put here," he pointed to the opposite wall next to the door, which in Louis' apartment was where he left piles of laundry he was too lazy to take down to the basement of the building to wash.  
Harry walked to boxes stacked by the closet and reached in, pulling out a white t-shirt that had paint stains and other miscellaneous things splattered across it. He slipped it on with ease over his chest and stomach and sent a smile towards Louis who was still at the door and still mesmerized by Harry's physique.  
"Thanks for helping," Harry said as he crouched down onto the floor, Louis following suit, watching the tall man's legs move swiftly and smoothly.  
He pressed his lips together and held his hands over his lap in a casual but convenient way, "Oh, no, my pleasure. So, uh, what brings you here, huh?"  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, reaching for nuts and bolts that went to the desk the two of them sat next to.  
"Well, something must have really been important to move to an apartment like this. So, what'cha doing here?"  
"Oh," he looked down at his lap but then quickly shot up and smiled a dimpled grin. "Just like the adventure."  
Who was this guy, honestly? Living in what Louis would call "utter shite-balls" for ' adventure? "Sounds a bit hipster, if I'm going to be honest."  
"Fair enough. What about you then?" He asked in return, which Louis didn't expect at first.  
"Hmmm. You want the "truth"," Louis said making air quotes. "Or the truth truth?"  
Harry laughed shortly, "I'll take truth truth, please."  
Louis started to work on the desk that lie there, "Truth truth is, I'm stuck here, the owner is letting me hang on be a thread to live here. Job markets shit for college school drop outs," he tried to laugh it off but deeply he felt bad.  
He felt Harry's eyes on him as he screwed bolts into the desk.  
Harry hummed lowly as if he understood, then spoke, "What was the "truth" going to be?"  
Louis looked up at him, "That I'm here for an adventure."  
"Hey," Harry drawled out. "I've got big plans, you know."  
"Ooh do tell," Louis teased.  
"Writing," he said softly. "Poetry, fiction, music, you name it, I wanna write it." He spoke with such passion and drive it made Louis excited for him. "Thought a small town like this would be a good place to write, good for an adventure?"  
"Ah, all comes back together doesn't it?"  
"Sure does."  
Louis had been mindlessly building as Harry talked on, he didn't mind the stranger rambling about his plans and stories he was going to write even if he wasn't really helping.  
He soon finished setting the desk up when Harry thanked him, "Thank you for the help, I honestly couldn't have figured that out."  
"Oh, no, my pleasure, really,"  
He'd thought the dirty thoughts of him had gone until Harry had stretched his arms up, his shirt riding up his stomach showing his tan, toned body as he spoke out, "A pleasure indeed."  
Louis watched as he dropped his arms to his side and grinned, dimples popping in his cheeks. It was endearing, his smile, and Louis got lost in it.  
"Are you hungry?" Harry asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
"A bit yeah, I'll go grab something-"  
"Oh, no, don't worry about it, I'll order something," and before Louis could respond he had already exited the bedroom.  
Louis looked around the room, the desk and the bed the only furniture put up. He looked out into the main living area and saw Harry standing at the window in the living room on his phone. Louis turned back and sat on the edge of Harry's bed and-"Oh my god." The bed was amazing, the blankets were super soft and the mattress the squishiest, though he was sleeping on a 8 year old mattress, any other might feel this godlike too.  
His mind stopped as he remembered this was his bed. THE bed. He flushed completely as his mind suddenly raced through thoughts, he had to think of something else, he felt himself getting a little too turned on.  
Then finally Harry's head popped in, the same grin he had on earlier was plastered on his face, "You aren't allergic to anything are you?"  
Louis laughed and shook his head, "No."  
"Good," then he went back into the living room.  
After just 2 minutes Harry came back in and sat next to him on the bed.  
"So...should we start working on this?" Louis asked, pointing towards shelf pieces in the corner.  
"Sure, are you...capable?" Harry said a bit oddly and out of the ordinary.  
"Um. I believe so, yes," he laughed a bit. "Why?"  
"No reason," he spoke quickly as he hopped off the bed and onto the floor. "Shall we?"

The two worked for about 30 minutes and finished just in time for their food to arrive just seconds after.  
They both walked into the living area where a dining tablet was supposed to be up but lay in five pieces on the ground where it would be standing.  
Harry had gone to get the door and retrieve their food while Louis looked around for somewhere to sit that wasn't a box or the floor.  
Harry brought the food to the small open kitchen and set it on the counter and with no hesitation jumped up onto it, feet hanging off the edge.  
"This must be your formal dining room," Louis mocked as he walked to the opposite counter.  
"Hey, I would have that table up in no time if I knew how," Harry said, reaching into the bag that Louis still had no clue what he was being fed. "But you're saving me quite a lot of time and money, so thank you."  
"No need to thank me, just welcoming a new neighbor is all," Louis cracked a smile as Harry tossed a container at him.  
"Chinese," he said, digging a fork into a container of his own. "Saw the place on my drive here, had it before?"  
"No, actually," he opened it up and grabbed a fork that Harry threw. "More of a pizza guy meself."  
"Ohhh, pizza guy, huh?" Harry said taking a slow bite.  
Louis watched Harry's mouth, "Yeah, whats wrong with that?"  
"Nothing," he innocently chewed his food. "Just interested in your interests is all."  
"Oh."  
They ate in an awkward silence as the tick from an antique wall clock, which lie on the ground, was the only sound they heard.  
Louis found himself watching the curly haired felliw as he ate, he had a soft resting expression and ate slow.  
"Enjoying watching people eat another one of your interests?" Harry's voice was teasing.  
"Sorry," Louis quickly replied looking down and back up. "Just lost in thought I guess."  
"What were you thinking?" Harry set his Chinese food down and hopped off the counter.  
"You want the "truth" or the truth truth," Louis said almost in a whisper. What the hell was he doing.  
"Mmm, the "truth" is very tempting but...I have to go with truth truth."  
"I was...thinking about one of my interests," Louis was surprised at himself, but also sort of sweaty and felt awkward that his attempt at flirting might fail.  
"And what interest would that be exactly?"  
Was he really doing this? Hed only known the man almost two hours and he was already trying to get in his pants.  
"...Y-yoga."

What the fuck? Louis got so nervous he'd spat the first thing he thought of out because he was too scared to say something stupid. When, in reality, THAT was stupid. Or so he thought.  
Harry's expression went into shock, then changed into a smile, "Really? "You like yoga, gotta admit, I'm kind of surprised. I just signed up for a class yesterday, are you in it?"  
Louis regretted everything, listening in on his new neighbor, offering to help him move in and then attempting to get it on with him only to fuck up and say he likes yoga, "N-no, nah, I mean, I haven't done it a lot recently. Im kind of into doing it at home too so-"  
"You should totally join, first 3 classes are free," Harry said excitedly.  
"Uh," he was gonna do it and hate it. "Yeah, maybe I'll check it out."  
"We could be yoga buddies," Harry laughed, scrunching up his nose.  
Louis watched his face and he could not deny, damn, this man is too cute for words, "Yoga buddies?"  
"Yeah, like those cute neighbors who do everything together like yoga and talking bad about other people while getting Starbucks and stuff, watching cheesy rom-coms."  
"So you want us to be like middle aged moms together?"  
"You're being difficult, you know that?" Harry whined, but behind it was a smile.  
"You get used to it after knowing me for a while," Louis chuckled.  
"Then I guess I'll just have to get to know you more..." Harry said softer than before.  
Louis felt his face flush, was Harry the one flirting this time? "Yeah...I wouldn't mind."  
Harry nodded and then cleared his throat soon after, "Well, uh, its been quite a while and we got more done than I thought we could so, um. You don't have to stay here any longer than you want," there was a bit of laughter in his voice.  
"Nah, come on, I can build one more easy piece of furniture," Louis hopped off the counter.  
"Heyyy, its not that easy, you're being mean."  
"Hey, its called honesty."  
"Let's just build the furniture...meanie."  
They both shared a short laugh as they knelt around the unfinished dining table and started working on it.

Their banter was light and it went along coolly, no awkwardness that Louis could tell, just a breezy conversation. They talked a lot about the neighborhood and city, the other tenants who lived in the apartment complex, he told Harry which parts of town to avoid and which he had to see.  
"You see, it says Garden district, but honestly its not a garden at all," Louis warned. "Its all dirty, lots of shady people, don't wanna get caught down there. But the best place here is called-" My bed. "Anchor Point."  
"Sounds interesting, what makes it the best?" Harry had at some point put in a piece of gum and hadn't stop chewing, it was an odd way of chewing gum but surprisingly didn't tick Louis off like those sort of things would.  
"Its just...you have to see it to know, there is no explanation to describe how great it is."  
"I'll have to see it sometime," Harry said smiling then looking down.  
Louis felt his heart suddenly beat faster and his head rush, "We could go," No no no, why did those words come out? "I mean, like, I could show you-like take you? Sometime? At some point."  
Harry looked at him for a second, then two, the bust out a laugh and a grin to go along with it, "Sure, maybe after yoga class in a few days if you decide to join me."  
"Oh, yeah, that-that could work," he nodded a bit quickly. "Whens it again?"  
"Thursday," Harry's smile turned sly. It was Monday, 3 days til.  
"Right, I don't see why I can't, Thursday it is."  
"Perfect."

Thursday came quicker than Louis had expected, Harry had signed them both up for an earlier class in the day because spots had run out in the one Harry originally signed up for.  
Louis was running around through piles of clothes, drawers and his closet, for something to wear to a yoga class and hes was beating himself up for actually agreeing to go to the classes with Mr. Moans next door.  
He finally found old, tight sport shorts and a light tank top that didn't match and he slipped on some regular tennis shoes and left out to the hall where Harry was on his way out the door as well.  
"Are you ready to get relaxed and tranquil?" Harry purred as he locked the apartment door behind him. He was wearing tight, really tight, pants that came up to mid thigh, a tank too tight that showed off his tattooed arms which caught Louis off guard because of how many he had scattered on his body, which made him only wonder if there were any in other places he couldn't see. His hair was in a tight bun as usual and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  
"Uh, yep! Ready as I'll ever be."  
The two walked out of the apartment building and down to the little building that was holding the classes.

Inside hit like a heat wave, it was hot like a sauna. There was wooden floors and white curtains lining every wall and beautiful plants in the corners.  
Louis watched as Harry took a deep sigh and his lips form into a smile, "It feels so good to be in here, doesn't it?"  
Louis nodded, though he was already sweating and wanted to head out.  
A short, blonde woman walked up to the two of them with a greeting hand, "Hello! Welcome to my class, I'm Jessica." They each shook her hand and she grabbed a clipboard from a nearby table. "What are your names?"  
"Harry and Louis," Harry spoke up.  
"Umm...Ah! Here we are, Harry and Louis Styles. Feel free to set your mats down anywhere, you're the first to arrive for this scheduled class." And with that the woman bounced away.  
They both looked at each other.  
"Did she just-" Louis started but was interrupted by Harry laughing quite goofily.  
"She did, yeah," he said, grinning. "Come along, Mr. Styles, we have a class to get to."  
"Hey," Louis scolded, walking along next to him. "If anything, Harry Tomlinson sounds ten times better than Louis Styles."  
Harry's laugh took a turn to looking down at the floor to hide his smile, Louis bit his lip watching Harry.  
A few ladies had stepped into the room and the teacher of the class greeted them the same.  
"I'll set up my mat here," Harry said, unzipping the bag and pulling out a blue yoga mat.  
"Oh, fuck," Louis spoke out loud.  
"I noticed you didn't bring a mat," Harry's voice was sly.  
"Yeah...guess the day got to me."  
"Share mine."  
Louis looked at the mat, it was small. 'One person only' small, and with Harry's long limbs it would be very difficult.  
"Uh, thanks," Louis felt bad that he lied about liking yoga and now hes making Harry share a mat with him.  
A few minutes passed and the room was generously full of all woman, some were chatting, others stretching. Louis and Harry just sat half and half on the mat.  
"Alright class, we're going to get started now, so if you all could take your spots on your mats we'll begin with breathing exercises," Jessica said taking a seat on her mat in the front of the class.  
They all got into there sitting positions with legs crossed underneath them.  
Louis made sure to watch Harry in case he got lost on what to do.  
"Now we're all going to close our eyes and take a deep breath in," This was easy, Louis thought. "And then exhale, releasing any feelings or noises you have inside."  
That was definitely odd to Louis. A lot of the ladies just sighed, which was what he felt like doing a lot today, but then Harry let out a soft moan that, hopefully, he could only hear. And Louis felt hot. Hotter than before at least and in a different area.  
He peeked one eye open to glance at Harry, but he had the same idea, he was looking entirely at him and Louis flushed quickly. And then he winked.  
Louis' stomach churned with delight and also nausea as Harry resumed to closing his eyes but a smirk played on his lips.  
Hes doing this on purpose, he has to be, Louis thought.  
"Lets do it again," Jessica said. "Breathe in...and release all that bottled up energy through whatever makes you feel the best."  
This time Louis watched, he couldn't take it one more time or he'd get a really bad hard on and in these pants it'd be seen to the entire class.  
Harry moaned a bit louder this time, the breath could be heard escaping from his lips and Louis watched as his head tilted back as if he was in pleasure.  
He bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to ignore Harry, trying to think of other things but then he let out a satisfied sigh and Louis' eyes shot open and looked towards him, he couldn't do this, not if the whole time Harry was teasing him with his noises, especially if it was on purpose.  
"Harry, we-I need to go," Louis whispered.  
"Why are you in a rush? We just started," Harry's voice was teasing. He was definitely doing it on purpose.  
"You know damn well, I know what you're doing," he felt angry a bit but...mostly turned on. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up, then the mat which he handed to Harry. He picked up the duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder and he pushed Harry around the back and side of the room and out the door with no hesitation, from Louis at least.  
"You're making me miss my yoga class," Harry pouted but his tone was clearly not genuinely disappointed, taking his hair out of his bun and running his fingers through it innocently.  
"Good thing its free, innit?" He grinned sarcastically towards him.  
But Harry stop walking, "I know what you do."  
Louis was steps in front of him but he turned around, "And what would that be?"  
"You listen," Harry raised his eyebrows and started to walk at a normal pace, passing Louis.  
He walked quickly to catch up, "We all got ears, love, lots of people listen to things."  
"You listen to dirty things," Harry said quieter, but didn't look at Louis as they neared their apartment complex.  
Louis' heart was in his throat, "Like what? Enlighten me, Harold."  
They entered the building and in the elevator before Harry replied breathlessly, "You listen to me. When I'm alone in bed, touching myself."  
Louis lost it as the elevator door closed. He grabbed two fistfuls of Harry's curls and tugged his face into his own, their lips colliding into a passionate kiss they both had been dying to receive. Louis felt Harry's hands wrap around his waist, the kiss wasn't too rough or sexual, yet at least, but more passionate, sweet, and tender, and Louis could, tell no matter Harry's flirtatious ways and tendency to get sexual, that he would be gentle, kind, and sweet.  
The doors to the elevator rung open on their floor and they parted their lips just slightly, they could feel the others breath on their own.  
"Yours or mine?" Louis whispered, taking Harry's hand with on of his and kept the other through his hair, placing another kiss onto his soft lips.  
"Your's," Harry sighed. "I love trying in new places."  
Louis held back a laugh as he pulled Harry towards his apartment door, he unlocked it quickly and the tumbled through the doorway, shutting it fast before returning to each others touch. They shared quick kisses as they made their way slowly to his room, almost tripping over a pizza box he'd left out from last night.  
"Mmm, you were serious about the pizza thing weren't you," Harry giggled lightly, and Louis thought it was beautiful-no, HE was beautiful. They stood in the doorway of his bedroom bodies close and breath mixing as they let out short laughs.  
"You knew about me," Louis said as his arms were wrapped around Harry. "How, hm?"  
"You think you're quiet," Harry smirked. "I knew you didn't like yoga either, you confirmed that for me this morning when I saw you didn't have a mat with you. You're pretty obvious when you lie, too."  
"Well, am I lying when I say I find you absolutely gorgeous?" He asked in a playful tone, his fingers lingering over Harry's body.  
Harry shook his head and looked down, cheeks turned red by the second, "I think I already knew that as well. You popped one before we built Ikea furniture, you didn't even notice. And...you kind of popped one about now..."  
Louis was the one blushing now, he felt embarrassed almost.  
"But...we can fix that pretty easily..." Harry's voice was practically a moan and Louis nodded quickly. They crawled into bed together and Louis pushed Harry down onto his back and started to kiss at his neck, soft and slow, while his hand tugged at his hair. And when Harry's soft signs and moans filled the air Louis knew he was doing alright, so he stepped it up a bit and started sucking a hickey into his neck, biting gently on the raw skin before returning to kiss down his neck and hes jawline. He felt his cock pressing against the tight pants he was wearing and he wanted to take them off, so he started. Harry followed suit by undressing himself slowly, recovering from the hickey he'd just received.  
Louis was now down to his underwear, and Harry was as well but Louis' breath hitched when he saw Harry lying in a lace pair of panties. It suit Harry very well and only made Louis want to jump on him quicker.  
He put one leg on either side of Harry and leaned down to kiss him again and again, dying for the taste of his lips. His hand traveled down Harry's toned body trailing over tattoos he'd never seen and down to his dick, he pressed his palm down into it which caused Harry to moan out in pleasure, his hands finding their way around Louis and onto his back, as if they were grasping for something to hold. Louis felt Harry through the lace lingerie which left Harry gasping, scratching at his back. His fingers trailed to the band and he tugged them down as he slid down Harry's body kissing short kisses down along the way. He pulled off the lingerie completely so Harry's cock was out, so Louis was courteous to remove his boxers as well.  
Harry was moaning breathlessly as Louis placed his hands on Harry's thighs, spreading them apart while he reached into the side table where he kept lube, lots of it. He lathered up his fingers and kissed along Harry's inner thighs, "You ready?" He asked gently.  
He received a eager nod, so he slipped his index finger into Harry, leaving Harry a mess of moaning and jumbled words. He fingered him slowly and gently, sure to be careful but also satisfying.  
"M-more, please...oh god, faster," Harry gripped at the sheets, his words barely coming out.  
Louisiana followed Harry's lead and slipped in his middle as well and started to move faster inside him.  
Harry's breathing was quick and he started to move his hips along with him, moans keeping in time.  
"L-Louis," he breathed out reaching out to grab him by the arm. "I-I need you, fuck, please f - fuck me, oh god.."  
Louis didn't hesitate to climb up closer to Harry, he slicked himself up with his lube and pressed the tip to Harry's hole, "If you need me to stop, say so, okay?" He assured, making sure to be careful.  
Harry nodded, lips red and swollen from biting them and hair a mess around his face and Louis thought even now this man was beautiful. He took hold of Harry's hand which was requested quietly from him and Louis surely obliged. He started to push himself deeper into him, their moans mixing together until Louis felt himself fully inside of him.  
Harry was breathing quickly and his hand grasping hard onto Louis', "Feels so fucking good, s-so good, Louis."  
"Oh, fuck, Harry," Louis groaned out, the tightness of Harry making his cock feel amazing. "I'm going to fuck you s-so nice, Harry," he put both his arms next to Harry's head as Harry put his hands on his waist as he started thrusting slowly, as not to hurt Harry, but enough to drive them both wild. The feeling of his cock in Harry made him edge closer to orgasm slowly overtime and with Harry's moans mixed in with the feeling around him couldn't be anymore orgasmic.  
He took Harry's cock into his own hand and started to hand-fuck him with his own precum, feeling Harry harden more and his moans get lighter he new Harry was as close as he was.  
He started to fuck Harry quicker, thrusting deeper, his hand pumping Harry's cock faster and tighter. They came closer and closer until they both jerked quickly. Loud moans of pleasure escaping and Harry's cum spurting onto Louis' hand as he jacked him off through his orgasm while his own felt so good inside Harry, every thrust burying whatever cum he came deeper.  
They slowly came down from their highs, catching their breaths and giving their last bits off energy before Louis pulled out gently and collapsed next to Harry, they let out a sigh in unison. Harry's cum still soaked his hand, he looked over at Harry, who'd already been watching him, smiling softly but tiredly. Harry looked as if he was about to fall asleep right then and there.  
Louis' sat up and grabbed the covers that had been messed up from their actions and pulled it over the two of them.  
Harry scooted in closer and wrapped an arm around Louis and rest his head on his chest. Louis kissed his forehead, and closed his eyes, he felt a sense of love for curly haired boy, a sense of protection almost as well.  
"You know," Harry's voice was raspy and quiet. "You're really good at this."  
"What can I say, its one of my interests uld be gentle, kind, and sweet.  
The doors to the elevator rung open on their floor and they parted their lips just slightly, they could feel the otjers breath on their own.  
"Yours or mine?" Louis whispered, taking Harry's hand with on of his and kept the other through his hair, placing another kiss onto his soft lips.  
"Your's," Harry sighed. "I love trying in new places."  
Louis held back a laugh as he pulled Harry towards his apartment door, he unlocked it quicly and the tumbled through the doorway, shutting it fast before returning to each others touch. They shared quick kisses as they made their way slowly to his room, almost tripping over a pizza box he'd left out from last night.  
"Mmm, you were serious about the pizza thing weren't you," Harry giggled lightly, and Louis thought it was beautiful-no, HE was beautiful. They stood in the doorway of his bedroom bodies close and breath mixing as they let out short laughs.  
"You knew about me," Louis said as his arms were wrapped around Harry. "How, hm?"  
"You think you're quiet," Harry smirked. "I knew you didn't like yoga either, you confirmed that for me this morning when I saw you didn't have a mat with you. You're pretty obvious when you lie, too."  
"Well, am I lying when I say I find you absolutely gorgeous?" He asked in a playful tone, his fingers lingering over Harry's body.  
Harry shook his head and looked down, cheeks turned red by the second, "I think I already knew that as well. You popped one before we built ikea furniture, you didn't even notice. And...you kind of popped one about now..."  
Louis was the one blushing now, he felt embarrassed almost.  
"But...we can fix that pretty easily..." Harry's voice was practically a moan and Louis nodded quickly. They crawled into bed together and Louis pushed Harry down onto his back and started to kiss at his neck, soft and slow, while his hand tugged at his hair. And when Harry's soft signs and moans fillec the air Louis knew he was doing alright, so he stepped it up a bit and started sucking a hickey into his neck, biting gently on the raw skin before returning to kiss down his neck and hes jawline. He felt his cock pressing against the tight pants he was wearing and he wanted to take them off, so he started. Harry followed suit by undressing himself slowly, recovering from the hickey he'd just received.  
Louis was now down to his underwear, and Harry was as well but Louix' breath hitched when he saw a lace pair of panties. It suit Harry very well and only made Louis want to jump on ihim quicker.  
He put one leg on either side of Harry and leanex down to kiss him again and again, dying for the taste of his lips. His hand traveled down Harrys toned body teailing over tattoos he'd never seen and down to his dick, he pressed his palm down into it which cauxex Harry to moan out in pleasure, his hands finding their way around Louis and onto his back, as if they were grasping for something to hold. Louis felt Harry through the lace lingerie which left Harry gasping, scratching at his back. His fingers trailed to the band and he tugged them down as he slid down Harry's body kissing short kisses down along the way. He pulled off the lingerie completely and Harry's cock was out, so Louis was courteous to remove his boxers as well.  
Harry was moaning breathlessly as Louis placed his hands on Harry's thighs, spreading them apart while he reached into the side table where he kept lube, lots of it. He lathered up his fingers and kixsed along Harry's inner thighs, "You ready?" He asked gently.  
He received a eager nod, so he slipped his index finger into Harry, leaving Harry a mess of moaning and jumbled words. He fingered him slowly and gently, sure to be careful but also satisfying.  
"M-more, please...oh god, faster," Harry gripped at the sheets, his words barely coming out.  
Louisiana followed Harry's lead and slipped in his middle as well and started to move faster inside him.  
Harry's breathing was quick and he started to move his hips along with him, moans keeping in time.  
"L-Louis," he breathed out reaching out to grab him by the arm. "I-I need you, fuck, please f - fuck me, oh god.."  
Louis didn't hesitate to climb up closer to Harry, he slicked himself up with his lube and pressed the tip to Harry's hole, "If you need me to stop, say so, okay?" He assured, making sure to be careful.  
Harry nodded, lips red and swollen from biting them and hair a mess around his face and Louis thought even now this man was beautiful. He took hold of Harry's hand which was requested quietly from him and Louis surely obliged. He started to push himself deeper into him, their moans mixing together until Louis felt himself fully inside of him.  
Harry was breathing quickly and clenching hard onto Louis' hand, "Feels so fucking good, s-so good, Louis."  
"Oh, fuck, Harry," Louis groaned out, the tightness of Harry making his cock feel amazing. "I'm going to fuck you s-so nice, Harry," he put both his arms next to Harry's head as Harry put his hands on his waist as he started thrusting slowly, as not to hurt Harry, but enough to drive them both wild. The feeling of his cock in Harry made him edge closer to orgasm sloely overtime and with Harry's moans mixed in with the feeling around him couldn't be anymore orgasmic.  
He took Harry's cock into his own hand and started to hand-fuck him with his own precum, feeling Harry harden more and his moans get lighter he new Harry was as close as he was.  
He started to fuck Harry quicker, thrusting deeper, his hand pumpimg Harry's cock faster and tighter. They came closer and closer until they both jerked quickly. Loud moans of pleasure escaping and Harry's cum spurting omto Louis' hand as he jacked him off through his orgasm while his own felt so good inside Harry, every thrust burying whatever cum he came deeper. They slowly cae down from their highs, catching their breaths and giving their last bits off energy before Louis pulled out gently and collapsed next to Harry, they let out a sigh in unison. Harry's cum still soaked his hand, he looked over at Harry, who'd already been watching him, smiling softly but tiredly. Harry looked as if he was about to fall asleep right then and there.  
Louis' sat up and grabbed the covers that had been messed up from their actioms and pulled it over the two of them.  
Harry scooted in closer and wrapped an arm around Louis and rest his head on his chest. Louis kissed his forehead, and closed his eyes, he felt a sense of love for the curly haired boy.  
"You know," Harry's voice was raspy and quiet. "You're really good at this."  
"What can I say, its one of my interests."  
He felt as Harry laughed against his chest, his fingers brushing against his skin.  
"Maybe," Louis' whispered. "An adventure here wouldn't be so bad."  
"You've certainly kicked off my adventure quite well," Harry said in response.  
Louis hummed, "And I guess I could say the same."


End file.
